


Poseidón

by Pao_Araceli



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga, Haikyuu!!, Kyou Kara Maou!, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst and Romance, Character Death, Crossover, M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:29:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23505403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pao_Araceli/pseuds/Pao_Araceli
Summary: Una semana en un crucero, que más podrían desear?Una luna de miel, una graduación, un viaje familiar o simplemente unas merecidas vacaciones pueden convertirse en el peor de los escenarios en un abrir y cerrar de ojos cuando una ola gigante se dirige hacia ti.Una carrera contra el tiempo, el objetivo: sobrevivir*Basado en la película con el mismo nombre*
Relationships: Alphonse Elric/Winry Rockbell, Edward Elric/Roy Mustang, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Jean-Jacques Leroy/Isabella Yang, Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Link/Prince Sidon, Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky, Wolfram von Bielefeld/Shibuya Yuuri
Kudos: 1





	1. ¿Crucero?... ¡Vamos!

Al fin había terminado pensó aliviado, en lo que se trataba de socializar con las personas a su alrededor jamás había sido bueno eso era algo que se le facilitaba más a su hermana… además no todos podían entenderle y siempre tenía que estar escribiendo aquello que quería decir por eso normalmente se alejaba de los demás y prefería evitar el contacto mínimo con desconocidos lo que ocasionaba que le tacharan de rarito, tenía amigos claro pero ellos podían entenderle por suerte así que no tenía que batallar.

Pero que le hubieran pedido escribir el discurso de despedida de la generación y lo que es más pasar al frente para recitarlo había sobrepasado su límite de, es decir todo mundo sabía que sufría de ansiedad y pánico escénico pero sobre todo era mudo! Bueno, mutismo selectivo porque podía hablar pero al mismo tiempo no podía, de pequeño le habían llevado a un sinfín de terapias con psicólogos y terapeutas y ninguno pudo hacer que hablara más que frases pequeñas; y aun así los maestros le rogaron que pasara al frente!

Obvio había contado con alguien que traducía cada seña que hacía con sus manos y quizás había aparentado serenidad pero estaba que se moría de los nervios pues no todos prestaban atención, parecían más interesados en la plática que entre compañeros tenían, aguantando las lágrimas termino su discurso y luego de que su traductor terminara de hablar dio las gracias y los profesores pidieron a los alumnos que aplaudieran, de no haberlo hecho quizás se hubieran escuchado los grillos.

-Link! – le llamo alguien cuando la ceremonia termino

-Zelda! – Respondió el alegre – “pudiste venir” – completo la frase con sus manos

-Es obvio que no me perdería la ceremonia de graduación de mi hermanito – dijo ella muy emocionada – te tengo una sorpresa – agrego

-“una sorpresa?” – pregunto

-Así es pero tendrás que esperar hasta después de la comida, andando! – le tomo de la mano y lo metió al auto – te llevare a tu restaurante favorito para celebrar que por fin dejas ese horrible lugar llamado escuela – rio

-“creí que tu amabas la escuela” – le dijo divertido después de todo Zelda siempre había sido la cerebrito de la familia

-… - hizo un puchero al verse encerrada con sus propias palabras – no permitiré que te burles de mi nuevo señor universitario – le saco la lengua

-“Muy madura señorita científica” – le devolvió el gesto – “además aun no soy universitario”…

-Aun no has decidido que quieres estudiar? – pregunto disimulando su preocupación por el, Link aun no decidía que quería hacer de su vida y ella no quería que abandonara los estudios

-No… - respondió en voz baja mientras miraba por la ventana

-Oww Link… bueno pero no te preocupes por eso, después de todo hoy estamos celebrando no es así? – le dijo para levantarle el ánimo, por suerte funciono porque el asintió en respuesta con una cara más alegre que hace un momento

Cuando por fin llegaron al restaurante, ambos bajaron del auto y mientras que Zelda entregaba las llaves al valet parking para que moviera el auto Link admiraba la fachada de su restaurante favorito en todo Hyrule, el famoso restaurant “la espada divina” y es que como su nombre lo indicaba los cortes de carnes parecían caídos del cielo y el amante de la carne idolatraba el lugar. Aun podía recordar la primera vez que sus padres le habían llevado ahí…

-Andando carnívoro – le dijo mientras lo tomaba del hombro para sacarlo de su ensoñación

Tan solo asintió mientras ambos entraban al lugar guiados por la mesera que les mostraría donde se encontraba su mesa, Zelda la había pedido en un lugar de no fumadores pues tanto Link como ella detestaban el olor preferían más los lugares libres de contaminación, su abuela les había dicho que de seguro en su vida pasada habían vivido cercas de un bosque o algo por el estilo, aunque esto se lo decía más veces a Link porque a ella llego a decirle un par de veces que de seguro había sido alguna princesa por su forma de ser exigente y como Link le decía mandona. Luego de que ambos ordenaran lo que iban a comer por fin llego el momento de hablar.

-Recuerdas que te dije que te tenía una sorpresa? – le recordó emocionada, no podía aguantar mas

-“ya me vas a decir de que se trata?” – pregunto también sin poder soportar más el misterio, ella tan solo asintió y comenzó a buscar algo en su bolso

-Tadaa – dijo mostrándole un par de folletos que el tomo confundido

-Crucero… - murmuro y su cerebro tardo unos minutos en procesarlo antes de mirarla con sus ojos agigantados

-Mjum – respondió a su silenciosa pregunta – qué opinas? – le pregunto sin ocultar su emoción

-“Pero que hay de tu trabajo!” – sus manos se movían muy rápido y de haberlo hecho con más velocidad Zelda no hubiera entendido

-No te preocupes por eso, el viaje no será hasta diciembre – le dijo despreocupada – lo que quiero saber es si te gusta la idea

-“Claro, pero… que hare cuando tu encuentres compañía? Estaré solo en un inmenso barco sin conocer a nadie… será como un primer día de clases!” – le decía con rapidez le era imposible no ponerse ansioso

-Por favor aún no sabemos lo que va a pasar, quien te asegura que vaya a conseguir un… - no termino su frase pues la mirada que le dirigía su hermano se lo decía todo – está bien lo más seguro es que si consiga algún chico pero tú también podrás hacerlo ya eres todo un doncel tan sol- se vio de nuevo interrumpida por la risa del chico

-“Yo?” – decía con ademanes exagerados demostrando su sarcasmo – “por favor jamás en mis diecisiete años de vida he tenido un novio y el encontrarme en un crucero no cambiara el hecho de que no se hacer contacto con los chicos… además, quien querría a alguien como yo” – ya lo había hecho, acababa de confesarle a su hermana uno de sus más grandes temores

-Cariño… - tomo sus manos y les dio un fuerte apretón – no deberías de decir eso, eres una gran persona y lo que es mejor tus sentimientos y tu forma de ser son tan puros que cualquiera estaría orgulloso de pasar tan siquiera un minuto a tu lado, mírame a mí, estoy orgullosa de que seas mi hermanito – soltó una de sus manos y acaricio su mejilla – te aseguro que encontraras a alguien que te amé de verdad y sepa ver y valorar lo que hay aquí – señalo su corazón

-Gracias… - dijo bajito quitando las pequeñas lagrimas que querían salir de sus ojos con su mano libre – “entonces… cuando nos vamos?” – dijo luego de un rato

-Asi se habla hermano!

\--------------------------------------------

-Viejo!! - grito un rubio al entrar a la casa

-Yurio ya te dije que es papa! – grito en respuesta un peli plateado

-Que pasa aquí – salió de la cocina un pelinegro de lentes

-Yuri! Nuestro hijo no me respeta – con ojos llorosos se lanzó a los brazos de su esposo

-Yurio?

-Lo siento – se disculpó sin querer hacerlo realmente mientras desviaba la irada con un puchero

-Le preguntaste? – dijo Yuri de repente

-Si! Otabek vendrá con nosotros – dijo emocionado

-Queeee! – grito Víctor indignado

-Víctor, cariño prefieres que Yurio se quede aquí sin nuestra supervisión?

-Pe-pero…

-Viejo creí que Otabek te agradaba – dijo el rubio de repente

-Me agrada pero… - de pronto hizo una cara muy seria – Nadie toca a mí bebe

-Ya no soy un bebe! – le respondió con un grito

Yuri tan solo se masajeo la sien, sabía que su esposo era un padre celoso pero su hijo ya estaba en edad de tener novio y reamente le agradaba que fuera Otabek de quien estaba interesado pues conocía a sus padres JJ como le llamaban e Isabella, eran buenas personas. Les habían conocido cuando él y Víctor aun eran patinadores.

-Entonces… Otabek puede acompañarnos?

-Es muy necesario que lo haga? – Víctor aún se resistía

-Si – dijo firmemente – él es mi novio y quiero pasar tiempo con el cuándo tú y mama se vayan a quien sabe dónde a hacer cosas de adulto – esto hizo que Yuri escupiera lo que bebía

-Yu-Yurio! – le grito el de lentes cuando pudo respirar

-Es la verdad! – replico

-Si pero… pero no tenías por qué decirlo de ese modo! – le reprendió el japonés avergonzado – Víctor? – le llamo cuando vio lo serio que estaba

-Qué tipo de tiempo quieres pasar con él? – pregunto seriamente

-Vi-Víctor! – para su desgracia todos sus días eran parecidos, Yuri se la vivía avergonzado

-Solo tiempo – respondió el menor, pronto sus celular aviso que llego un mensaje y al reconocer el tono destinado a Otabek rápidamente reviso el aparato – oh mira esto – dijo Yurio llamando la atención de ambos – los padres de Beka también vienen – dijo emocionado, ahora su padre no le podría negar nada

-Maldi-

-Víctor! – le llamo la atención Yuri

\-------------------------------------------

En una habitación poco iluminada se encontraban dos cuerpos el uno junto al otro en un cálido abrazo. Pues luego de sus “actividades” nocturnas habían terminado exhaustos pero aun con todo el cansancio había algo que no dejaba dormir al pelinegro, estaba emocionado después de todo hacia unos días que estaba aguatando para no arruinar la sorpresa pero ya no aguanta mas por lo que de un momento a otro simplemente lo dijo.

-Un crucero? – pregunto el rubio un poco adormilado

-Si… que te parece – le pregunto mientras besaba su cuello

-Me parece que eres insaciable, aun cuando lo acabamos de hacer… henakocho – agregó luego de una pequeña risa

-No puedes culparme cuando tengo a semejante belleza entre mis brazos – apretó más el abrazo mientras enredaba su pierna con las del rubio que apoyaba su cabeza en su pecho – No te gusto la sorpresa?

-Claro que me gusto Yuuri – dijo respondiendo el abrazo

-Pero?

-Pero no quiero dejar a Greta al cuidado de mis hermanos – el pelinegro presto atención – nuestra hija está muy mimada y sabes el otro día descubrí que Conrad le cumple todos sus caprichos en cuanto pone sus ojitos de borrego a medio morir y Gwendal– trataba de explicar con rapidez

-De que hablas Wolf – le dijo interrumpiéndole – Greta vendrá con nosotros – le sonrió – es nuestro primer viaje familiar – ya tiene cinco años, es hora de que la llevemos a conocer el mundo

-Yuuri! – le abrazo mientras le besaba todo el rostro – Gracias! Gracias! Serán las mejores vacaciones del mundo! – dijo convencido

-Ahora… en que estábamos? – le beso el cuello de nuevo

-mmm… - Wolfram tan solo se dejaba hacer, esa noche seria larga

\---------------------------------

-Hablas enserio Iwa-chan? – Oikawa alternaba su mirada de los folletos a él, le miraba sin poder creer lo que acaba de decir

Ambos estaban sentados en el balcón de su recién comprado apartamento, tenían ya un par de días desempacando y acomodando sus cosas después de todo por fin se habían casado. Nadie creyó que lo lograran pues peleaban a menudo pero al pasar del tiempo su relación había mejorado mucho sobre todo Hajime que ahora podía expresarse con mayor libertad sin sentirse avergonzado. Habían parado para tomar un descanso y comer el almuerzo cuando Iwaizumi aprovecho para contarle a su esposo sobre sus planes.

-Te dije que me dejaras lo de la luna de miel a mí, no es así – le sonrió como pocas veces lo hacia

-Wow Iwa-chan esto es… gracias gracias! – se lanzó a sus brazos y le abrazo con fuerza – un crucero solo para ti y para mí, que emoción!!

-Es lo menos que puedo hacer para mi famoso novio jugador de vóley profesional no lo crees? – le beso la mejilla

-No debiste decirlo de ese modo – le dijo con un puchero – aún estoy molesto porque tú no estás conmigo en la cancha, al menos no en mi equipo – murmuro pues ahora solo le acompañaba como público y parte de la porra

-Quien querría seguir ahí luego de tantos años contigo como capitán – le dijo burlón

-Moo Iwa-chan eres cruel – le dijo mientras intensificaba su puchero

-Aun así te cásate conmigo – le dijo mientras acariciaba la mano con el anillo

-No sé en qué estaba pensando – respondió para luego sacarle la lengua

-Esa debería ser mi frase Tontooru – comenzó a besarle el cuello

-Eres malo Iwa-chan – dijo mientras cerraba los ojos

-Qué te parece si terminamos de desempacar mañana mmm? – decía sin dejar de besar su cuello mientras sus manos se adentraban bajo la playera

-Me parece que es una excelente idea – respondió para luego jadear cuando sintió como mordía su hombro

Esa sería una tarde muy movida para los dos.

\-----------------------------------------

-Aun no entiendo porque quieres que vaya yo también – dijo el rubio mientras miraba como su hermano menor empacaba

-Vamos Ed, si te dejo sé que te la pasaras todo el tiempo en la biblioteca enfrascado en los libros, tu ni siquiera recuerdas que debes comer – le miro acusatoriamente – es por eso que quiero llevarte conmigo

-Prácticamente me estás diciendo que quieres llevarme para tenerme vigilado como un niño pequeño y asegurarte que coma mis verduras – dijo exasperado – no se supone que soy yo el mayor?

-Tus acciones demuestran lo contrario hermano – dijo mientras cerraba la maleta – sé que quieres terminar tu investigación pero no estaría mal que te distraigas un poco, el aire fresco del mar te hará bien

-Quizás tengas razón con eso pero… Al no quiero ser un estorbo para ti y para Winry, no creo que a ella le agrade la idea de que este interfiriendo entre ustedes – confeso – además hace poco se me bajo la hinchazón del golpe que me dio la semana pasada, no quiero que vuelva a golpear por ver algo que no debía – agrego con las mejillas enrojecidas

-Hermano! – Alphonse también estaba avergonzado, no se suponía que su hermano los viera en plena faena

-Lo siento! No es mi culpa que no cierren la puerta!

-E-Edward! – de pronto escucharon el grito de alguien mas en la habitación, ambos voltearon a ver temeroso como la chica levantaba la llave inglesa en su mano

-Alguien sálveme por lo que más quiera! – grito Ed antes de recibir el golpe en la cabeza


	2. Encuentros

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A pesar de ser un barco inmenso, poco a poco nuestros protagonistas llegan a encontrarse.

El día de abordar pronto llego, tuvieron que apartar los boletos en la mitad del año para una semana en el crucero, después de todo era uno de los más famosos sobre todo por su buen servicio por lo que los cupos siempre se terminaban rápido para fechas como estas en que celebrarían el año nuevo en altamar. El procedimiento de abordaje fue un tanto tedioso pues tenían que registrar las maletas y a ellos mismos pero luego de un rato por fin lo lograron y luego de que les dieran un pequeño recorrido les mostraron su habitación, Zelda agradeció al amable muchacho que se había encargado de llevarles y luego cerró la puerta.

-Oh nuestras maletas ya están aquí! - dijo sorprendida

-"Tardamos más en registrarlas que en lo que las trajeron aquí" - dijo Link con una gotita en la cabeza

-Olvida eso, que te parece si descansamos un poco y luego bajamos al gran salón a comer algo eh? - Le propuso mientras sacaba su ropa de la maleta y la acomodaba en los muebles que había en el camarote - ese será el tuyo - agrego mientras señalaba el mueble que le tocaba, si, era el más pequeño pero que tanta ropa podría traer un chico pensaba Zelda

Resignado Link imito las acciones de su hermana y subió su maleta a la cama para sacar sus cosas, al abrirla lo primero que hizo fue sacar su preciado libro, aquel que le regalaron sus padres cuando había decidido que leería su primer libro "El héroe del Tiempo" decía la portada. Ese libro se había convertido en su favorito y había sido el inicio de su nueva vida como ratón de biblioteca, no se arrepentía de nada, amaba leer pero ese libro se había vuelto muy especial y no importaba cuantas veces lo hubiera leído ya antes siempre podía tomarlo y leerlo como si fuera la primera vez. Además era un recuerdo de... ellos.

-Sabía que lo traerías - dijo de pronto Zelda sacándole de sus pensamientos - nunca sales de viaje sin el - le sonrió con nostalgia

-... - tan solo le sonrió compartiendo la nostalgia en el aire

-ellos estarían orgullosos de ti - dijo mientras le revolvía el cabello

-Gracias...

-No hay de que, tan solo dije la verdad - respondió ella sonriendo

-"Debería estar estudiando en vez de en un crucero" - le dijo de repente - "o por lo menos decidir a que carrera voy a aplicar" - dijo cabizbajo

-Oh por favor Link todo el mundo toma un año sabático, no habrá problema con que tú lo hagas, además es mejor que estés seguro de lo que quieres estudiar antes de aplicar - le dijo mientras se lanzaba a su cama - ya verás que en menos de lo que te des cuenta estarás graduado y con trabajo y todas estas preocupaciones quedaran atrás

-... - eso espero, pensó el chico

Luego de dormir un rato fueron a comer algo y luego recorrieron una gran parte del barco para saber dónde se encontraba todo, se quedaron un rato en una de las piscinas donde tomaron un par de bebidas coctel para luego regresar al camarote para que ambos se bañaran y se vistieran para ir a la cena de bienvenida.

-ya sabes que vas a ponerte? - le pregunto Zelda mientras sacaba tres de sus vestidos para decidir cuál usar. Link tan solo negó con la cabeza - no tienes ninguna idea? nada? - el volvió a negar - ve a bañarte anda!

El tan solo la miro confundido pero ella seguía insistiendo, le lanzo la toalla a la cara y le empujaba al baño para luego cerrar la puerta. Sin tener otra opción más que obedecerle se desvistió y se metió a la ducha. A su hermana no podía llevarle la contraria eso era algo que le había quedado claro desde que era un niño pequeño.

Cuando salió con una toalla enrollada a la cintura noto como su hermana prácticamente había sacado su ropa de donde la había guardado antes. Cabe decir que toda esa ropa fue escogida por ella que alegaba que quería verlo guapo y del brazo de un chico para el final de la semana.

-tengo el conjunto perfecto para ti - dijo emocionada. Su hermano seria su muñeca humana

\---------------------------------

-Ed estás listo? - pregunto Al al entrar a su habitación

-eso creo - dijo mientras peinaba su cabello

-vaya Ed te ves bien - dijo Winry al entrar

-gracias?

-no me mal entiendas es solo que es raro verte tan formal

-lo sé... prefiero usar mis pantalones de cuero y botas de piel

-tu sentido de la moda está más muerto que nada - le dijo ella con afán de molestarle

-no peleemos ahora por favor - intervino Al

Antes de ir a la cena pasarían a la disco para divertirse un poco. Aunque claro la idea de diversión de Ed era diferente, él amaba entrar en una biblioteca y aprender todo lo que fuera posible para luego agregar los nuevos conocimientos a sus investigaciones después de todo amaba la química. Era parte de su vida, otra de sus actividades favorita era la práctica de artes marciales y no se diga el dormir eso lo hacia profesionalmente.

Al llegar a la disco un solo pensamiento invadió su mente "que ruidoso". Sabía que a su hermano y a su cuñada si les gustaban ese tipo de ambientes pero él era otra historia sin embargo no quiso parecer amargado desde el primer día.

-estaré en la barra - dijo de repente - diviértanse - les deseo sinceramente

-está bien - dijo Alphonse. Al menos lo intento pero su hermano era como era

Ed se acercó a la barra y se sentó en una de las esquinas más alejadas a todo el barullo, tomo una de las cartas para decidir qué era lo que tomaría cuando una voz a su lado le llamo la atención.

-no eres aún muy joven para estar aquí pequeño? - dijo el hombre de cabello negro

-a quien le dices tan pequeño que se confunde con los granos de sal! - le grito en respuesta y de no haber estado la música tan fuerte como lo estaba todos le hubieran mirado

-oye tranquilo - le dijo divertido el hombre

-cómo puedo tranquilizarme si lo primero que haces es ofenderme!

-dos wiskis - pidió de pronto al barman - que edad tienes amiguito

-tu! hijo de... - se calmó un poco - solo para que lo sepas idiota tengo veintiún años - le dijo mientras aceptaba el vaso

-pues no los aparentas para nada - dijo el luego de un trago - te hacía de quince años - confeso

Edward le miro, parecía un hombre mayor, le daba unos treinta y tantos años quizás casi era un cuarentón pero debía admitir que a pesar de lo bastardo que era no se veía nada mal, pero eso jamás se lo diría pues solo alzaría su ego.

-mhp idiota - contesto

-jaja lo siento chico eh... cómo te llamas? - le pregunto el pelinegro

-porque habría decirlo yo primero si tu ni siquiera te has presentado eh?

-tienes mucha razón - dijo divertido. Le agradaba el carácter explosivo del chico - soy Roy Mustang - se presentó - con quien tengo el gusto?

-así que Roy eh? que te hace creer que te voy a dar mi nombre

-Edward! - de pronto alguien le llamo y el maldijo por lo bajo

-Edward eh - murmuro divertido

-no te creas la gran cosa Roy - le contesto con molestia

-Edward! - le llamo de nuevo

-ya voy Winry! - le dio el último trago a su bebida y le levanto

-espero que volvamos a vernos Edward - le dijo Roy a modo de despedida

-yo espero que no bastardo - respondió el - vámonos - dijo en cuanto llego con la chica

-Quien era el Ed? Es muy guapo! - dijo ella sin dejar de ver al hombre que sonreía divertido

-Deja de verlo! - Se quejó el rubio - tan solo aumentas su ego!

\----------------------------------

-Iwa-chan! esto es hermoso! - dijo el castaño al entrar al salón

-me alegra que te guste Tooru - respondió mientras apretaba más el agarre de sus nanos

Pronto un mesero se acercó a ellos y luego de preguntar por cuantas personas serian les llevo a una mesa donde aún hubiera lugar después de todo eran mesas compartidas. Todo mundo o al menos la mayoría se encontraba ahí para la cena gourmet de bienvenida al barco. El viaje duraría una semana y contaba con dos cenas de ese calibre esta y la que habría al final de la semana, además habría una gran fiesta que se haría en un par de días para celebrar el año nuevo.

-aquí están sus lugares - les dijo el mesero

-gracias - respondió Iwaizumi

-buenas noches - dijo Tooru para los demás que se encontraban en la mesa

-buenas noches -respondieron los demás

-que linda! - exclamo Oikawa al ver a la niña en brazos del rubio a su lado, la niña tan solo se escondió en el hombro de su madre

-gracias - respondió con orgullo

-su nombre es Greta - dijo el otro que al parecer era su padre

-qué bonito nombre - le dijo a la niña que ya había levantado su rostro

-gracias - respondió apenada

-te imaginas Iwa-chan - le llamo la atención a su esposo - que tengamos un bebe tan lindo como Greta - completo

-estas esperado? - pregunto el rubio con emoción

-oh no! aun no - negó mientras le giñaba un ojo al rubio aunque el gesto no pasó desapercibido para Hajime - pero pronto - dijo insinuante mientras miraba a su esposo no quería levantar sospechas - estamos en nuestra luna de miel - dijo para aligerar el ambiente

-pues entonces mucha suerte - dijo Wolfram con emoción haciendo que ambos recién casados se apenaran

-Wolf ya déjalos en paz - dijo divertido al ver lo que las palabras de su esposo causaban

Mientras tanto en otra mesa cercana la familia Leroy y Nikiforov disfrutaban del entretenimiento programado mientras sus platos eran colocados sobre la mesa. Víctor se había resignado con el hecho de que su gatito prácticamente se la pasaría al lado de Otabek y los dejaría de lado. Un día antes había hablado con Yuri y no le había quedado de otra más que aceptar que su hijo ya tenía 16 años y comenzaría a interesarse en chicos. Su esposo le había contado que se sentía feliz de que Otabek fuera ese que le interesaba y el no pudo más que estar de acuerdo.

-papa sabias que Otabek ha estado mezclando algunas pistas para mí - le miro emocionado - tal vez podría incluirlas en mi siguiente rutina!

-Esa es una gran idea Yurio! - dijo el de lentes encantado con la idea

-supongo que deben ser muy buenas para que me pidas eso - dijo asombrado después de todo su hijo no tomaba a la ligera el patinaje

Otabek tan solo permanecía en silencio con un ligero sonrojo en el rostro, no había esperado que Yura les contara a sus padres de sus planes y mucho menos con el presente, se sentía alagado pero al mismo tiempo apenado sobre todo al sentir la mirada de los padres de Yuri.

Link se encontraba en la mesa de postres había decidido darle su espacio a su hermana cuando esta se encontró con un viejo compañero de la secundaria no sabía porque pero tenía la corazonada de que ese encuentro no era nada una casualidad aun así casualidad o no decidió no ser un mal tercio y le dijo a su hermana que estaría ahí aunque claro no le dijo que estaría ahí perdiendo el tiempo mientras fingía que no podía decidir que postre llevar.

-Todo se ve demasiado bueno no lo crees? - escucho que alguien a su lado le hablo

Cuando volteo a ver a la persona que le había hablado se sorprendió al ver a un hombre bastante apuesto a su lado, era pelirrojo y de piel morena con unos hipnotizantes ojos dorados. Link no podía aparatar la mirada del rostro del hombre que tenía frente suyo sin embargo recordando lo que le pregunto tan solo asintió en silencio.

-Ya decidiste que postre comerás? - le pregunto de nuevo el pelirrojo y Link tan solo negó - si me dejas darte un consejo, yo escogería el cheescake la mermelada de mora que tiene como cubierta esta exquisita! - le dijo con su habitual emoción

-... - Link tan solo asintió y en su plato coloco un pedazo del postre, tomando con su tenedor un poco se lo llevo a la boca y se sorprendió de lo bueno que estaba

-Te gustó eh? - el parecía feliz cuando vio a Link asentir - puedo preguntar cuál es tu nombre

-L-Link - tartamudeo al decirlo no pudo evitarlo

-Un gusto Link, soy Sidon - se presentó y le tendió la mano. Link tan solo dejo su plato en la mesa y asintiendo en respuesta a la presentación estrecho su mano - te estas divirtiendo Link? - pregunto mientras tomaba el también un pedazo de pie

-... - Link asintió

-Vienes en compañía de alguien? - pregunto mientras daba el primer bocado

-... - volvió a asentir y con su dedo señalo a donde estaba Zelda hablando con su amigo

-Vaya se parecen mucho! - dijo animado - es tu hermana?

-Si... - respondió con orgullo

-Te parece si hablamos un poco mientras tu hermana está ocupada? - propuso deseando en el fondo que el chico aceptara pero este de pronto se puso nervioso y comenzó a mover sus manos a su boca y cuello mientras negaba, pronto lo entendió - no puedes hablar? - El chico negó a su pregunta - ya decía yo que estabas muy callado - rio poquito - no te preocupes, entiendo el lenguaje de señas - dijo comprensivo, debía ser difícil encontrar alguien que le entendiera

-"Enserio?!" - emocionado formulo la pregunta con sus manos

-Si! A la perfección - respondió y link le miro sonriente - entonces que dices... aceptas?

Buscaron un lugar alejado de la multirud y mientras comían sus postres platicaron un poco, descubrieron que tenían varias cosas en comun como que a ambos les encantaba comer a montones y disfrutaban del placer de la lectura, ambos se sorprendiron cuando descubrieron que el mismo libro era el favorito de ambos, eso tan solo le dio rienda suelta a la platica . Link había estado un poco reservado al inicio después de todo Sidon era alguien muy guapo y aun no creía que realmente estuviera interesado en saber algo de alguien como el. Sin embargo su nerviosismo fue capatado por el pelirrojo el cual le dijo que no había nada que temer. se fue soltando poco a poco y hasta había comenzado a bromear con el, fue en medio de la animada platica que Sidon le propuso pasar el dia siguiente con el y Link no pudo mas que aceptar.

\-------------------

Al regreso al camarote fue en total silencio, iban tomados de la mano y de vez en cuando paraban para besarse en algun rincón aunque no es que hubiera alguien que pudiera verles de todos modos. Al llegar al camarote y aun con toda la obscuridad de este Iwaizumi le abrazo con fuerza por la espalda apoyando su barbilla en la curvatura del cuello del castaño, deposito uno que otro beso antes de hablar.

-Hay algo que tengas que decirme? - fue directo al grano

-Iwa-chan no se te escapa nada - rio mientras se recargaba en el pecho del de cabello obscuro

-Oikawa - le llamo, estaba impaciente

-Es Tooru Iwa-chan o porque no mejor Iwaizumi eh - estaba jugando con el

-Tontooru - respondio a cambio

-Al menos es algo - negó divertido

-Ya me vas a decir o seguiremos haciendo como que no me he enterado? - Oikawa hizo una mueca como si lo estuviera pensado seriamente

-Esta bien te lo dire, pero no le digas a mi esposo que es un secreto - mientras hablaba puso el dedo sobre sus labios para indicarle que guardara silencio - mi esposo va a emocinarse mucho sabes porque?

-Porque? - decidio seguirle el juego

-Estamos embarazados... tendremos un bebe - le susurro al oído

-Tu esposo es un hombre muy afortunado, tienes razón - dijo mientras le daba la vuelta para tenerle de frente - va a emoconarse mucho - le abrazo fuertemente mientras reia

-Vaya - fue todo lo que Oikawa pudo decir embelezado al ver la alegría de su esposo

-Te amo - le dijo y comenzó a besarle

-Y yo a ti

Esta de mas decir que esa noche celebraron unas cuantas veces entre besos y caricias donde Oikawa comprendio que tendría que aprender a compartir con el bebe porque su esposo no dejaba de besar y hablarle a su vientre sin embargo en vez de sentirse celoso por ello no puedo mas que sentir felicidad.

Continuara...


	3. La calma antes de la tormenta

  
-Así que Sidon eh? – dijo Zelda al llegar con el pelirrojo que no esperaba a la chica

-Así es, soy Sidon – dijo sonriendo

-Mi autoridad como hermana mayor me obliga a preguntar... Que intenciones tienes con mi hermanito? – le pregunto directamente y Link que estaba a su lado tan solo cubrió su rostro con sus manos totalmente avergonzado

La noche anterior cuando fue tiempo de que se retiraran Zelda se dio cuenta de que su hermano no estaba a su lado, el pánico llego pronto a su cuerpo pero pronto se desvaneció cuando le vio en una mesa cercana a la puerta del salón, se sorprendió cuando no le vio solo al contrario estaba acompañado por un chico bastante guapo y que Zelda presintió con solo verlo era mayor. Se despido de su acompañante y se acercó a donde estaba su hermanito, le vio mover sus manos con rapidez mientras hablaba con él.

Le notaba emocionado y se sintió mal por tener que interrumpir la plática después de todo su hermanito era muy tímido y que encontrara a alguien con quien hablar con esa fluidez que no fuera ella era algo sorprendente. Aun así ya era tarde y tenían que retirarse a descansar por lo que se acercó lo suficiente como para que Link escuchara y le llamo, este se sorprendió al ver la hora y luego apenado se disculpó y se despidió del pelirrojo que en respuesta le dijo que no olvidara su promesa de verse al día siguiente. Y ahí estaba cumpliéndola.

-No se preocupe señorita...

-Zelda – dijo ella

-No hay porque preocuparse Señorita Zelda – repitió – tan solo daremos un paseo por el barco y si se nos cruza entraremos en alguna de las actividades recreativas – expuso su plan

-Espero que ninguna de esas actividades tenga que ver con una cama y un lugar oscuro – Dijo ella de brazos cruzados

-Zelda – exclamo Link avergonzado

-Lo siento hermano, sé que te dije que consiguieras un chico guapo pero no creí que lo hicieras tan pronto y yo realmente no estoy preparada para verte partir del nido – hizo su monologo con algunos ademanes exagerados

-A eso le llamo amor de hermana! – dijo Sidon conmovido por los sentimientos de la chica

-Por lo menos tú los aprecias – dijo mirando a su hermano con un puchero y luego de un suspiro hablo de nuevo – está bien ve, pero no regreses muy tarde! – link tan solo negó con la cabeza y comenzó a caminar mientras el pelirrojo le seguía

Entre ambos recorrieron una gran parte del barco admirando la belleza de este, Sidon le había llevado por caminos que no había visto cuando él y su hermana recorrieron el crucero el día anterior. Luego de un rato de caminar mientras charlaban decidieron quedarse en una de las tantas piscinas, estaban sentados en una de las mesas con sombrillas que había ahí, luego de que llegara el camarero y les ofreciera algo de beber ambos aceptaron y siguieron con la plática. No fue mucho tiempo después cuando un chico castaño se acercó a su mesa.

-Hola – dijo en cuanto llego – Mi esposo y yo nos preguntábamos si querrían jugar vóley con nosotros – dio media vuelta y señalo a Iwaizumi que le esperaba dentro de la alberca para una partida de vóley acuático – anqué me siento obligado de decir que somos muy buenos – agrego con orgullo

-Suena interesante – dijo Sidon para luego mirar a Link – tu qué opinas?

-"jamás fui bueno jugando voleibol" – confeso

-Lo importante es divertirse... además sé que puedes hacerlo – animo Sidon – confió en ti

-Que decidieron Oikawa? – pregunto de repente el esposo del castaño

-Lo están pensado Iwa-chan, temen perder contra nosotros – dijo sabiendo que con esto encendería el espíritu competitivo de los dos

-Qué opinas? – pregunto Sidon a Link y este tan solo asintió en respuesta decidido a ganar

Fue una suerte que ambos trajeran el traje de baño debajo de la ropa pues solo basto con que se quitaran lo que traían encima para estar listos. Link aún se veía algo nervioso por lo que Sidon puso su mano sobre su hombro para aclamarle además se agacho un poco hasta quedar a la altura de su oído y entre susurros le dijo que todo estaría bien que no le importaba ganar si no divertirse. Y al sentir el aliento sobre su oreja el rostro del rubio cambio hasta parecerse a un semáforo por suerte el pelirrojo no se percató de ello.

-Están listos? – pregunto el castaño que antes se acercara. Ya estaba junto a su esposo en su lado de la cancha – por cierto, soy Oikawa Tooru bueno... ahora Iwaizumi – se presentó usando también el apellido de su esposo

-Iwaizumi Hajime – dijo este

-Un gusto! Soy Sidon y él es Link – el animado pelirrojo los presento a ambos y el menor tan solo asintió como saludo

-Juaguemos! – dijo Oikawa mientras rotaba el balón en sus manos

-Tooru – le llamo la atención su esposo

-Ya se Iwa-chan, sin esfuerzos innecesarios – repitió lo dicho la noche anterior

Cuando volvieron al camarote luego de la cena Iwaizumi no tardó mucho en preguntar qué era lo que había significado ese guiño

-Así que Edward...

-Cállate! solo estoy aquí porque mi hermano esta con su esposa y no quiero ser mal tercio!

-Entonces te agrado – lo dijo como una afirmación

-Que!? No! Porque lo dices – exclamo el otro avergonzado

-De lo contrario no estarías aquí sentado conmigo, digo, en cuanto me viste te dirigiste hacia acá – insinuó

-Eso... eso no tiene nada que ver! – Su rostro estaba rojo de vergüenza – simplemente prefiero estar con alguien y evitar que todos los niños ricos que hay en este barco hablen de mi a mis espaldas, además te veías muy solo.

-Quieres decir que ambos ganamos? – pregunto divertido

-Así es, intercambio equivalente – dijo Edward con claro orgullo

-Intercambio equivalente? – se dijo a sí mismo el pelinegro y luego medito – no es esa una de las antiguas reglas de alquimia? Creí que era una ciencia extinta

-Claro que no!

-Entonces eres alquimista? – pregunto incrédulo, todos sabían que la alquimia ya no se consideraba una ciencia por todos los tintes de fantasía que poseía

-No, o bueno no me dedico a ello es... soy químico pero estudio la alquimia como ciencia alternativa... algunos de los principios alquímicos son rescatables y pueden ser utilizados en la ciencia actual – emocionado Ed le hablaba de su trabajo, Roy podía ver cuánto emoción había tanto en sus ojos como en sus palabras, no podía apartar la vista de esos ojos dorados - ...aunque claro soy el único que lo cree – agrego al final un tanto avergonzado por dejarse llevar

-Me parece bastante interesante – dijo con sinceridad – no deberías sentirte avergonzado

-No es que me avergüence es solo que las demás personas creen que lo que intento hacer es algo tonto e imposible... pero bueno – dijo antes de dejarse caer en pensamientos negativos – que hay de ti eh? tienes empleo? seguro que eres un vagabundo que se coló entre el equipaje - se burló Ed

-Claro que tengo empleo pero si te lo digo no me creerías – dijo mientras veía el fondo de su baso donde solo quedaban los restos de su bebida

-Eres un agente secreto o algo por el estilo? – pregunto el rubio burlón

-Algo así, y cabe resaltar que soy de los mejores en la agencia – contesto notando como el otro se molestaba, Roy tan solo sonrió divertido

-Por favor – rio el chico con obvio sarcasmo

-Ah no me crees? No eras el señor "todo es posible" – dijo entre comillas

-No juegues conmigo idio-

-Cuidado con el balón!

A pesar de la advertencia nadie pudo hacer nada y mucho menos Ed quien estaba de espaldas, el balón golpeo a Edward en la cabeza lo que ocasionó que además se diera un tope en la mesa lo más seguro era que se le haría un chichón por el golpe.

-Estas bien pequeño? - pregunta un preocupado Sidon al llegar

-A quien llamas tan pequeño que pudo ser aplastado por el balón como in insecto!! – grito el "pequeño"

-Pero yo no...

-No te preocupes es un exagerado. No pasa nada – le tranquilizo Roy quien ya sabía del humor huraño del chico

-Aun así lo siento mucho – se disculpó el pelirrojo apenado

-Lo sentimos! - grito Oikawa y los otros dos Iwaizumi y Link asienten disculpándose también. Ed levanto la mano dándoles a entender que no había problema aunque pronto su mirada fue directo al balón en las manos de Sidon y una idea vino a su mente.

-Viejo - dijo llamando la atención de Roy - si te crees tan bueno en todo porque no lo demuestras eh? - le miro desafiante

Sidon que había permanecido ahí, había notado la intención del chico y sonrió estando de acuerdo. Entre más personas jugaran sería más divertido. Sonrió emocionado y asintió cuando Edward preguntaba con la mirada si podían unirse al juego.

-esto es un reto acaso? – pregunto el hombre sin dejar de ver al rubio

-tengo que repetirlo? - fue todo lo que respondió el rubio

-esta decidido entonces! - dijo Sidon - amigos tenemos dos nuevos integrantes - les dijo a los demás mientras se metía de nuevo al agua

-genial! - exclamo Oikawa

Luego de las presentaciones el juego comenzó de nuevo, Roy con Oikawa y Ed con Sidon, les había costado un poco adaptarse a los nuevos integrantes pero en cuanto lo hicieron ya no hubo problema, el juego estaba muy reñido, en cuanto uno de los equipos se adelantaba el otro de inmediato se ponía a la par.

A pesar de que Oikawa e Iwaizumi estaban en el mismo equipo parecía que Sidon y Edward jugaban bastante bien. Link intentaba seguir el juego como podía era difícil pero se estaba divirtiendo, del mismo modo un divertido Roy golpeaba el balón cuando tenía oportunidad no era un mal jugador pero era obvio que no se comparaba a los otros dos integrantes de su equipo sin embargo no podía dejar de que el pequeño enano rubio le ganara su competitividad no se lo permitía.

-Parece divertido no es así? - Le dijo Yuri a su hijo

Sentados en una mesa cerca de la piscina ambos observaban el juego que parecía más una batalla campal mientras esperaban a Víctor y a Otabek que habían ido en busca de las bebidas. Los padres de Otabek habían aprovechado que su hijo estaría bajo el cuidado del matrimonio para pasear un rato los dos solos por el barco.

-si - respondió el rubio sin dejar de mirar el juego

-porque no se unen a ellos - dijo el pelinegro y Yurio por fin aparto su mirada de los chicos que jugaban tan apasionadamente - tú y Otabek, porque no juegan con ellos? – aclaro sonriéndole a su hijo

-sería divertido - dijo el de acuerdo

-que es divertido? - pregunto Víctor al llegar, le dio una copa a su esposo, seguro que en ella había algún coctel del que Víctor se había encargado tuviera poco alcohol al igual que el suyo después de todo no eran buenos bebedores

-le decía a Yura que tal vez el y Otabek podrían unírsele a los muchachos - señalo a los chicos que se divertían jugando vóley

-Sabes jugar Otabek? - el ruso le pregunto a su casi yerno

-lo he jugado pero no puedo decir que sea bueno - confeso

-lo intentamos? - pregunto Yurio emocionado

-sí, porque no - fue todo lo que respondió y ambos se levantaron

-Se le ve muy feliz – dijo Víctor en cuanto su hijo se alejo

-Si... - Yuri sonrió al ver a su hijo tomar el balo y sacar para comenzar a jugar

Con Yurio en el equipo de Sidon y Otabek con Oikawa el juego se había puesto por demás interesante ya que el ruso-japonés era un excelente jugador, sus saltos eran bastante buenos y tenía mayor flexibilidad que todos ahí, Otabek también era bueno con los saltos pero simplemente el voleibol no era lo suyo aun así daba lo mejor de sí.

A lo largo del partido Ed había sufrido varios episodios de ira por los apodos Roy le ponía cada que tenía oportunidad pero a pesar de que a Ed le hubiera gustado dejársele ir encima y darle un buen derechazo no se desconcentro del juego pues no podía hacerle eso a su equipo, todos jugaban con todo lo que podían, Edward estaba seguro que al siguiente día le dolería todo el cuerpo pues no estaba acostumbrado a los movimientos bruscos que hacía en un intento de salvar el balón.

Y no era el único que pensaba eso pues Link ya sin aliento sentía que poco a poco sus fuerzas se terminaban pero no se dejó caer, no cuando faltaba poco para que por fin se decidiera quien sería el ganador eso y que las palabras de aliento de Sidon le impedían detenerse aunque... detenerse y distraerse eran dos cosas distintas, ya varias veces se había sorprendido a si mismo mirando la fuerte espalda del pelirrojo y si no había dejado caer el balón antes había sido por suerte.

Para Tooru todo había sido más fácil pues él ya tenía practica y sabía que movimientos hacer para no lastimarse aun así jugar en el agua siempre era más cansado que hacerlo en el gimnasio. Eso y las constantes miradas de Hajime que le recordaban evitar sobre esfuerzos le habían impedido jugar con la misma energía que siempre. "Iwa-chan es un exagerado" pensaba.

-Si! – exclamo Sidon cuando el balón toco el agua. El juego había terminado

-No! Iwa-chan haz algo! – le llamo Oikawa como si eso fuera a cambiar los resultados, al final el equipo ganador fue el de Sidon que demostró ser un excelente capitán

-No seas berrinchudo – le contesto Hajime seguido de un coscorrón

-Iwa-chan malo! - aceptando su derrota Oikawa le dio la mano al pelirrojo - juegas bastante bien – admitió - Felicidades

-Gracias! – dijo el mientras sonreía, unos pasos atrás Link le miraba embelesado – pero no lo hubiera logrado sin mi equipo

-Ustedes también juegan muy bien muchachos – les dijo Tooru y pronto se dirigió a Yurio – practicas algún deporte? – le pregunto con genuino interés

-Patinaje sobre hielo – contesto - Beka y yo somos patinadores – mis padres y el padre de Otabek también lo son – dijo mientras señalaba a los nombrados en una de las mesas Yuri al darse cuenta de que lo miraban saludo con la mano

-Eso lo explica todo, tus saltos son excelentes – alago

-Gracias, aunque... no eres tú el famoso jugador de vóley? – pregunto aun no muy seguro de sus sospechas

-Oikawa Tooru a sus servicios – se presentó seguido de una reverencia – aunque ahora es Iwaizumi Tooru – agrego

-Sabía que ya te había visto en algún lado! – dijo Ed que al fin había dejado de pelear con Roy como si fueran niños pequeños.

En cuanto el partido había terminado había cambiado de lado de la red para irse a burlar de Roy en su cara mientras que el otro le respondía las burlas con apodos recién inventados haciendo enfurecer al chuico. Link tan solo les había mirado divertido hasta que su pelea termino.

-Eres jugador profesional? – pregunto Sidon sorprendido, Tooru tan solo asintió

-Iwa-chan y yo jugamos desde la secundaria

-Ahora entiendo porque era tan complicado ir a la par – Sidon rio y luego miro a Link – pero fue divertido no es así? – le pregunto y el chico asintió

-Link! Así que aquí estabas – escucharon de pronto – te estuve buscando

-Señorita Zelda – dijo Sidon

-Parece que cumpliste tu promesa, te ves feliz Link, sucedió algo bueno? – pregunto el chico tan solo se sonrojo

-"Tuvimos un partido de Vóley con los chicos" – respondió

-Oh así que hiciste nuevos amigos – estaba sorprendía Link no era precisamente social

-Quien es la señorita? – pregunto Roy acercándose

-Mujeriego – murmuro Ed por lo bajo

-Soy la hermana mayor de Link – respondió ella sonrojada, vaya que el hombre era guapo

-Es un placer conocerla – respondió el pelinegro con una sonrisa

-Zelda? – le llamo su hermano al verla quedarse plasmada ante la sonrisa del hombre, aunque debía admitir que esa sonrisa le parecía encantadora pero, aunque sentía mucha vergüenza tenía que admitir que la de Sidon le gustaba mas

-Ah sí... Link! Vine a buscarte para ir a comer juntos – dijo en cuando volvió en sí, con un claro sonrojo, de no ser porque ya tenía a alguien no dudaría en ir por ese hermoso hombre

Mientras tanto Ed no podía evitar mirar la escena frente a sus ojos con el ceño fruncido, ni siquiera sabía porque estaba molesto pero sentía como si alguien estuviera adentrándose en su territorio sin permiso, no había porque sentirse así se dijo pero el sentimiento permanecía ahí.

-Andando – le dijo Zelda a Link y el asintió para luego mirar a Sidon – "gracias por todo me divertí mucho, también gracias a ustedes fue un gran juego" – termino diciéndole a los chicos con lo que había jugado más ninguno pudo entender lo que el chico decía a excepción de Roy y Sidon

-Link les agradece por el juego, dice que fue divertido – les tradujo el pelirrojo

-Gracias a ti, eres muy buen jugador – le aseguró Tooru – tienes mucha fuerza en tus brazos serios un excelente rematador

-Era difícil salvar el balón cada vez que rematabas – le aseguró Otabek

Link jamás había sido muy bueno en el deporte además del hecho de que prefería no practicarlo pero que le dijeran eso le hacía sentirse orgulloso de sí mismo. Tan solo bajo su cabeza que las mejillas más rojas que el cabello de Sidon.

Link y Zelda se despidieron una vez más de todos los presentes y procedieron a marcharse aunque antes de que pudieran desaparecer por la puerta Sidon se apresuró a llegar hasta ellos.

-Espera Link! – le llamo y el nombrado se detuvo, Zelda le hizo una seña para darle a entender que seguiría caminando – Mañana... - necesitaba recuperar aire luego de la improvisada carrera – mañana, puedo buscarte durante la fiesta de año nuevo? – pregunto, parecía muy seguro pero por dentro estaba nervioso por su respuesta

-A mí? – pregunto Link aun sin creerlo, él no era alguien tan interesante como para que la gente quisiera pasar tanto tiempo con el

-Si – con su mano sobaba su nuca en clara muestra de nerviosismo – me gustaría bailar contigo – justo cuando termino la frase un sonrojo se instaló en sus mejillas

-Que? – Link miraba embelesado al chico frente suyo, no podía creer lo que estaba pasando

-Bailar contigo – repitió – bailar conmigo... te gustaría? – pregunto Sidon, quizás era un par de años más grande que Link pero eso no evitaba que se sintiera como un adolescente de quince años invitando al chico que le gusta... aunque bueno, eso estaba haciendo

-"Me gustaría" – respondió Link con manos temblorosas

-Genial! – Exclamo Sidon emocionado – yo... am creo que debes irte – dijo mientras ambos miraban como Zelda se había detenido a lo lejos

-Te invito a bailar? Link tu ni siquiera sabes bailar! – Zelda le miraba un tanto extrañada hasta que lo comprendió todo – te gusta no es así! – le acuso

-Yo... - las mejillas de Link se encendieron y tan solo asintió avergonzado

-No debí decirte que buscaras a alguien, debí saber que me harías caso, siempre los haces... pensé que Sidon era solo un amigo pero... - Zelda divagaba entre sus pensamientos, se sentía como mama gallina en ese momento, Link aún era su bebe

-Zelda – le llamo – "la comida se enfría"

-No te hagas el maduro conmigo, tengo derecho a sentirme de este modo, yo llegue a cambiarte los pañales!

-"lo sé, pero no debes preocuparte hasta ese extremo por mí. Te aseguro que Sidon es una gran persona" – lo dijo con toda la intención de hacer que su hermana confiera en el

-Aun así lo mantendré vigilado! – le dijo seguido de un puchero, no era que Zelda desconfiara en extremo del pelirrojo si no que, como había dicho era mama gallina y tenía que cuidar de su polluelo.

**Author's Note:**

> Inicie esto hace tres años por lo que me disculpo por la escritura jajaja
> 
> Decidi traer el fic a esta plataforma tambien por lo que estaré publicando los capítulos hasta ponerme al corriente con las otras plataformas, este fic tambien lo pueden encontrar en Wattpad y Amor yaoi, por si gustan buscarlo ahi. 
> 
> Espero les guste.


End file.
